Keelin
Keelin is a werewolf appearing in the fourth season of . Keelin is a smart, strong and resourceful Emergency Room doctor. She is the last living werewolf of the Malraux bloodline after the rest of her family was hunted to extinction. After her family's death she went into hiding and, since then, she has deliberately avoided getting too close to anyone. She was held captive by Freya and eventually struck a bargain so that together, they could combine their knowledge of magic and medicine to destroy Marcel's venom. Since the creation of a weapon that can kill Marcel, Freya released her and is currently enjoying her life of freedom. Early History Prior to 2014, while she is well into her medical education and just starting her , her family, and werewolf bloodline were hunted down by Lucien. Once he obtained the venom he needed they were killed off. It remains unknown how she survived her family's destruction though it is likely because she does not share her grandmother's maiden name of Malraux. During an unknown year, while Keelin dated an orthopedic surgeon, one morning they went for a hike and Keelin badly injured her ankle. However, the next day, due to her accelerated healing, Keelin's ankle was back to normal. Her then-girlfriend freaked out and they broke up. After that, Keelin broke into the hospital lab and managed to find a way to slow her healing down to almost a human's so that she could live a normal life. Throughout The Originals Series Season Four In Gather Up the Killers, as Keelin celebrates the completion of her hospital residency with some friends at a bar in Austin, Texas, she was approached by Hayley, who asks if it helped with the guilt, given the fact that she was a werewolf. Upon the discovery that Hayley knew who and what she was, including her grandmother's maiden name of Malraux, Keelin tries to leave but Hayley grabs her wrist, thus warranting a stand-off as the two of them flash their glowing yellow eyes. Hayley needed a favor, asking for only five minutes of Keelin's time outside, to which she agrees. However, immediately following their exit, Keelin attacks Hayley, and attempts to flee by maneuvering through an obstacle-filled alleyway, and scaling a large brick wall. By the time she makes it to the other side, Hayley is already there, though Keelin isn't willing to go without a fight. Hayley explains that she's not there to fight Keelin because she is the last member of the Malraux pack, which made her special for reason too complicated to explain. With time running low, Hayley apologizes before smashing Keelin's head into the brick wall and whisking her away. Keelin awakens in an old abandoned warehouse, strapped to a chair, with Hayley claiming that she isn't her enemy. She then correctly assumes that they are on the run from vampires, stating that Hayley had the same stink that they did. After explaining that she was a werewolf-vampire hybrid, Hayley informs Keelin that her best chance of survival was to do exactly as she said, and so Hayley then pulls out a werewolf venom extracting device, ensuring Keelin that it will hurt. Keelin questions why she was chosen, to which Hayley informs her that she is trying to save her family, which was a task that could only be completed through extracting her venom. Hayley promises Keelin that if everything went as planned, she would be released. After giving up her venom, Keelin wonders when she'll be able to go, leaving Hayley to explain that her freedom was reliant on the awakening of sleeping beauty, who would then awaken the rest of her family. Keelin attempts to break free as Freya performs the spell, however, before she can fully get loose, she is met by one of the vampires who had been tracking her down. Fortunately, Freya melts his brain before Keelin could suffer any harm. Once Freya manages to revive her family, she tells Keelin that she barely had enough to make the anti-venom, so if any of them were ever bitten again, they'd need Keelin alive. Despite her deal with Hayley, Keelin would continue to be held prisoner by the Mikaelsons. In Haunter of Ruins, while inside an old dusty shed, Keelin continues to have her venom extracted, a painful process that Hayley is saddened to see her endure. However, Keelin didn't blame her as she understood that Hayley was simply trying to help her family. Upon noticing the scratches across Keelin's body, Hayley questioned why she wasn't healing, to which Keelin explains that she never thought much of the pack mentality typically associated with her kind. She always thought there was something wrong with her, although, she is a model citizen in comparison to Hayley, who is a werewolf queen that betrayed her own kind for a family of vampires, it was disgusting, Keelin remarked. Freya then enters the shed, and places the mask back around Keelin's face as they needed as much venom as possible. "Most people who do evil convince themselves it's necessary." This was Keelin's response to Freya's claim that she wasn't being punished but that it was simply a necessary evil. Freya then approaches Keelin to apply some kind of home made ointment, which will assist with the healing, thus leaving Freya to wonder why her wounds weren't healing in the first place. Keelin dated an orthopedic surgeon a while ago, and one morning she was trying to impress her on a hike, but she fell so hard that she broke her ankle. Her girlfriend was willing to assist her with the process of rehab until she discovered that Keelin was as good as new the following morning. From there, Keelin swiped a badge, accessed the path lab, and used her tissue sample to analyze the chemotaxis of her body's enzymes. Even a monster is still a biological organism, it can be weakened or strengthened, so she devised a modern medical treatment to help suppress her werewolf traits. After Freya leaves, Hayley enters the shed to cut Keelin's restraints and set her free, but not without a few parting words. As long as Keelin was alive, she would be hunted, she couldn't go back to her old life, she had to disappear, and so she did just that by hopping right out the window. That night, Keelin made it out to an old dirt road, leading to a bar, where she attempts to steal a car, but Freya managed to catch up with her. As Freya nears the car door, Keelin's eyes begin to glow in a fit of rage as she forcefully kicks the door open, knocking Freya across the lot. Sadly, she doesn't get too far as Freya brings Keelin to her knees through Pain Infliction. Back at the shed, Keelin stands within a salt boundary spell while Freya explains that she should be thankful because had anyone else tracked Keelin down, they would have killed her. Freya then came up with a plan that would benefit them both, with Keelin's medicine and her magic, they could find a way to kill Marcel Gerard. In Keepers of the House, Keelin awakens in the shed after working all night to hopefully find a solution to Marcel Gerard and his venomous bite. Freya enters to tell her that she would be leaving for New Orleans because Hope was still sick. So long as she was stepping into a war zone, Keelin asks Freya to steal some of Marcel's venom. Freya recalls Klaus mentioning earlier that Marcel would be occupied, thus leaving his home vulnerable to intrusion. Keelin initially passes on Freya's offer to join her in robbing Marcel, who was essentially the most dangerous vampire on the planet, but she rethinks the offer after being handed a moonlight ring, which would allow Keelin to access the entirety of her power at will. Keelin states that it's a cure and that it was everything she ever wanted, however, to Freya it was insurance as the ring had been spelled to prevent Keelin from removing it. Upon arriving in New Orleans, Keelin and Freya make their way to Marcel's loft, where Keelin asks why Freya is so resistant against telling her family about their plan to kill Marcel. Freya explains that the rest of her family are overly sensitive when it comes to Marcel, but not her, "The merciless badass who doesn't get sentimental about anyone", Keelin says. Marcel stockpiled Klaus' blood, and he'd probably do the same with his venom, so the two of them began wondering where he'd put it. In spite of the ring granting Keelin enhanced instincts, she told Freya that she didn't do bloodhound, leaving Freya to find the venom on her own as she casts her magic which revealed a hidden safe. With Freya frustrated as they were running out of time, Keelin urges her to go and help Hope. Keelin had super wolf hearing, meaning she could crack the safe, and if she found anything of use inside, she'd deliver it to Freya. At St. Louis Cathedral, Keelin holds a jar with Marcel's venom as she awaits Freya's arrival. Where Keelin's from, if you make a deal, you keep it, and since she is on the most wanted list of every psycho who wants Freya's family dead, that made her Team Mikaelson whether she liked it or not. Freya then takes her hand, whispers another spell, and informs Keelin that the ring had been altered. She keeps the benefits, minus the leash. Keelin wonders if this is an apology or a thank you, neither of which Freya was any good at. In I Hear You Knocking, Keelin awakens in St. Louis Cathedral to coffee alongside her bed. She thanks Freya, and says it almost makes up for her kidnapping, which Freya reminded her was the only thing that kept her alive. The prior night they came to some kind of breakthrough but the last thing Keelin could remember was Freya figuring it out, and so they began celebrating with Tequila. Keelin began to wonder why she was borderline comatose while Freya was perfectly fine. Just before being shown the blade that can kill Marcel, Freya handed Keelin what she referred to as a hangover cure that was a thousand years old. Freya then explains that her blood, Esther's magic, Marcel's venom and the ashes of Lucien Castle should make it powerful enough to kill him. On that note, they were done, and Keelin could return back to her life, so the two of them exchanged farewells as Keelin exited the church. Surprisingly, Keelin returns to the church, claiming that she forgot about her Hippocratic oath. She was halfway to the bus station when she realized that Freya is alone, Marcel is still alive, and that she was bailing on her. Taking into consideration that Freya cured her curse, Keelin wanted to at least see their mission to the end. Freya then introduces her to the latest Mikaelson family crisis as Klaus had been infected with Dark Magic, so the blood covered totem represents that power, and the only way to figure out how to heal Klaus, is to channel it, which would give it access to Freya, which is an exceptionally dangerous plan. As Freya gets the final pieces of her spell in order, Keelin remembers that even during her most traumatic hospital rotations, she'd make time to remind herself that there was a whole world away from the madness of the E.R., which was something Freya needed to be reminded of. Before starting the spell, Freya tells Keelin that if anything strange happens, she should wake her up, which Keelin does upon the appearance of a glowing bright blue light. She tackles Freya into the wall which causes her head to bleed, however, medical attention would have to wait as she couldn't allow Klaus to walk into a sacrificial bloodbath. With Freya injured, Keelin offered to accompany her since she had a moonlight ring but Freya insisted that she could take care of herself. Later that evening, Freya thanks Keelin as she stitches her head up. Keelin playfully comments that she's surprised to receive any kind of gratitude from the Viking witch who spends her days channeling evil spirits to save vampire brothers. Freya then apologizes for her hand in Keelin's abduction, which Keelin fully understood considering she would have done the same for her family if they were still alive. In Bag of Cobras, Keelin and Freya meet up at Rousseau's, where Freya invites her to a party at The Abattoir, which was an invitation that Keelin could not refuse. As the two of them smiled at one another, Hayley enters the bar, turning their once pleasant conversation into an awkward face-off. After a game of darts at the bar, Keelin attended the party that night just as planned. She approaches Freya and Vincent, who walks off with a notable chip on his shoulder, "he seems nice. Want me to break his legs?", Keelin asks but Freya would rather have a drink. As the night goes on, Elijah comes out to the balcony with one of The Hollow's followers in hand, Elijah rips Dominic's heart out, and drops him over the railing. Later that night, at St. Louis Cathedral, Freya apologizes for Elijah's actions as she and Keelin share a drink. However, Keelin was rather unfazed by the incident as savage violence was not a new concept to her considering that werewolves were violent in their own right. Keelin was afraid that she would become as dangerous as her own family, so she chose a different path by getting a medical degree. She then states that the downside to Elijah killing Dominic is that it cut the party short just when she was starting to have fun. Luckily for her, Freya knew a great jazz bar. In High Water and a Devil's Daughter, In Queen Death, Keelin visits Freya at St. Louis Cathedral as she is preparing another spell. Keelin remarks that Freya is still playing with toys to which Freya responds that she is casting a protection spell on the compound out of representation magic, so it isn't tied to her heart should anything happen to her. Keelin then asks if they can pretend for five seconds that Freya doesn't have to worry about dying today, and Freya responds that she's not going to die - at least not until after breakfast. She then takes Keelin's shoulders and turns her to show her a beautiful brunch with candles, mimosa's, fruit, tea, and a variety of other things. Keelin remarks that Freya really is perfect as she places her hands on Freya's hips. Moments later, Freya's phone buzzes and she looks worriedly at it. Keelin guesses that it's family drama, to which Freya says that she is so sorry and asks if they can meet later. Keelin says no and that she's coming with her, and that Freya may have her families back, but she's got hers. Later, Keelin is seen holding a bottle of the cure Freya made. She questions if this is the last of it, to which Freya responds that it is, but if they find Elijah in time it should be enough to at least slow the poison from the rosebush down. Keelin asks how she plans to find him since he's cloaked. Freya states that she is using Marcel's venom, and since the rosebush is made from his venom it has the same magical signature, and she while she can't find Elijah she can track the magic of the rosebush. Freya continues to ramble about how it's not the same as knowing what she's walking into, and Keelin interrupts her and tells her that she's doing that thing where she puts everything on herself. She tells her to stop, take a breath, focus and know that she can do it. Freya asks Keelin what will happen if she's wrong, to which Keelin replies that she's a doctor, so she's never wrong. This lightens Freya's mood a bit. Keelin then tells Freya to listen to her. She states that she knows the spirit is old and powerful and if the Hollow really did create the werewolf curse, she made Keelin who she is. She then goes on to say that she's spent her whole life fighting her wolf side, and she would stab her in the chest herself is she could, but she knows that Freya needs her here. Keelin then kisses Freya's hand and asks her to watch herself, and if she gets the chance, not to hesitate to take the Hollow down for good. The two then share a kiss. Later, Keelin is sitting on the floor of the Compound with Hope, as Hope drops jacks on the floor. Keelin says that it's been a while since she's played, and Hope states that you just drop the ball and pick up the jacks, simple as that. Hope then goes first, followed by Keelin. Freya and Klaus watch the two playing from another room, and both are laughing and smiling, having a fun time. Klaus states that Keelin seems nice, for what it's worth, and Freya looks at Keelin with a soft expression on her face. In A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken, Keelin is mentioned by Freya during a conversation she has with Hayley. Freya says that she never hesitated to go into a fight or die for family, but since starting a relationship with Keelin she has started to feel differently. Later, the Hollow enters Freya mind and shows her a vision of Keelin laying on the floor with her throat slit. Freya originally believes that it is really Keelin before she realizes that it can't be possible and that it's an illusion created by the Hollow. "Keelin's" eyes open, and the Hollow continues to communicate with Freya through Keelin's body. It is also revealed that Keelin dying and her blood being on Freya's hands, is Freya's darkest fear. In Voodoo Child, Keelin is seen leaving St. Theodora's Clinic talking to an unnamed woman. Freya arrives with coffee for the both of them and remarks that Keelin looks good for someone who just pulled an all-nighter. Keelin says goodbye to her friend before going over to Freya and asking what she's doing there, and accepting the coffee. Freya states that she needed to see her, to which Keelin says that Freya bringing her coffee is completely unlike her, and asking how worried she should be. Freya then informs her that she and Hayley defeated the Hollow the night before, but before they did, the Hollow entered her mind and capitalized on her greatest fear. Keelin asks what it was, in which Freya admitted that it was seeing Keelin lying on the floor dead as she wasn't able to save her. Keelin then assures Freya that she's fine - exhausted, but fine. Freya tells her that she all she could think about was how she didn't tell Keelin how she really feels about her, to which Keelin asks what that is. The two then proceed to have sex in Freya's bedroom. After having sex, Keelin admits to Freya that it was nice to see her this morning. Freya admits that she almost didn't, that she almost ran away because that's what she normally does. However, she realized that she wasn't immortal - and neither was Keelin, and she didn't want to waste it running anymore. Keelin responds that she's glad she didn't run, and the two share a kiss before Freya leaves. Later, Freya is seen casting a spell in her bedroom to keep Keelin safe, as the spell would only allow Freya to enter. Keelin disagrees and says that she's not staying in the room and if Freya's fighting she's fighting too. Freya takes Keelin's hands and gives her a kiss, to which Keelin asks her to not try and stop her. Freya admits that she already has, and when Keelin looks at her hands they are covered in white powder. Moments later, she faints and is laid on the bed by Freya. Keelin is seen again standing with Freya after the Hollow successfully possesses Hope and leaves the Compound. Personality Keelin is a very strong young woman and is a warrior at heart. She wasn't afraid to fight Hayley when the latter came after her. However, Keelin later helped Hayley being she knew that Hayley was just trying to help her family. Keelin is also incredibly intelligent, as she was able to slow her werewolf healing down using medicine. She is also very level-headed and calm, almost always being able to calm down an impulsive Freya. Physical Appearance Keelin is a pretty woman of an unknown age. She has shoulder-length curly black hair, round brown eyes, and plump lips. She has an athletic build and is normally seen wearing relaxed clothing such as jeans and a casual t-shirt. Powers and Abilities Keelin possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-evolved werewolf. However, due to the Moonlight ring she currently wears, Keelin is capable of accessing the full power of her condition that is usually only available in wolf form. Weaknesses Keelin has the typical weaknesses of a non-evolved werewolf. Relationships Freya Mikaelson While at the beginning, Freya saw Keelin only as a way to ensure the longevity of her family (a prisoner), provided a cure to Marcel's bite, her opinion of Keelin has since changed. After realizing that Keelin has acute medical abilities and could help her in her quest to defeat Marcel, Freya aided Keelin in controlling her werewolf curse, via a moonlight ring, in return for her help. As her captivity with Freya prolonged, the two developed a friendly bond towards one another. After Freya was almost killed by Dominic, Keelin realized there was something more between them. Freya told her there's no reason for them to see each other, though as she was leaving, rejected her own comment and kissed her. They've since begun an official relationship, and the two even have sex for the first time in Voodoo Child. Hayley Marshall-Kenner Keelin was first approached by Hayley at a bar in Austin. Keelin felt threatened that she knew of her bloodline and attacked Hayley. They fought though she was overcome by Hayley's vampiric strength and was taken hostage so that she could use her for her venom. While being held captive by Freya, Hayley saw the pain that Keelin was forced to endure and eventually was set free. Since then, the two have not interacted though she did show relief when she found Hayley dead, from only a broken neck, and that she would soon recover. Appearances Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' (Mentioned/Video Footage) *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Queen Death'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' (Mentioned/Hallucination) *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Name *'Keelin' is a Celtic name and means "slender" or "comely".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/keelin Trivia * She is openly bisexual.http://tvline.com/2016/06/23/the-originals-season-4-christina-moses-bisexual-werewolf-cast/ This makes her the third character who appeared in after Josh Rosza and Aiden and seventh in The Vampire Diaries/The Originals universe after Bill Forbes, Luke Parker, Mary Louise and Nora Hildegard. * She is the first werewolf character in the series that is also a doctor. * Her grandmother's maiden name is Malraux. * In No Quarter, Sofya confirms that she is the last of the Malraux bloodline. * Keelin is the first known werewolf who used medicine and science to dampen her werewolf healing powers, despite the magic that makes her a werewolf, while retaining her strength, speed and wolf eyes. * Keelin is the first non-evolved werewolf to receive a moonlight ring since the second season of The Originals and the creation of evolved werewolves. Quotes Gallery TO401-083~Hayley~Keelin.jpg TO401-084-Keelin.jpg TO401-085-Keelin~Hayley.jpg TO401-087-Keelin~Hayley.jpg TO401-091~Hayley~Keelin.jpg TO401-097-Keelin.jpg TO401-124-Freya~Keelin.jpg TO401-142-Freya-Keelin.jpg TO403-022~Hayley-Keelin.jpg TO403-035~Keelin.jpg TO403-048~Keelin-Hayley.jpg TO403-080-Keelin.png TO403-083-Keelin-Freya.pn TO403-130-Keelin~Freya.png TO404-040-Keelin.png TO404-042-Keelin~Freya.png TO404-043-Keelin~Freya.png TO404-045-Keelin~Freya.png TO404-062-Freya-Keelin.png TO404-064-Keelin-Freya.png TO404-086-Keelin~Freya.png TO404-135-Keelin.png TO404-139-Keelin~Freya.png TO405-021-Keelin.png TO405-022-Keelin~Freya.png TO405-023-Keelin~Freya.png TO405-059-Keelin~Freya.png TO405-089-Totem~Freya-Keelin.png TO405-092~Freya-Keelin.png TO405-094-Freya-Keelin.png TO405-095~Freya-Keelin.png TO405-096~Freya-Keelin.png TO405-102~Freya-Keelin.png TO405-128-Keelin.png TO405-130-Keelin~Freya.png TO406-023-Keelin.png TO406-024~Freya-Keelin.png TO406-026~Freya-Keelin.png TO406-041-Keelin.png TO406-091-Keelin.png TO406-124-Keelin.png TO407-026-Freya-Keelin.jpeg TO407-027-Freya-Keelin.jpeg TO407-028-Keelin~Freya.jpeg TO407-029-Freya-Keelin.jpeg TO407-112-Keelin.png TO407-113-Keelin-Followers.png TO407-126-Keelin.png TO407-129-Keelin~Freya.png TO407-134-Freya-Keelin.png TO407-142~Keelin~Freya.png TO407-145-Keelin.png TO407-166-Keelin~Freya.png TO407-166-Keelin~Freya.png TO407-170-Freya-Keelin.png TO409-025-Keelin~Freya.png TO409-027-Keelin~Freya.png‎ TO409-028-Freya-Keelin.png‎ TO409-071-Keelin~Freya.png TO409-072-Keelin-Freya.png TO409-076-Hope-Keelin.png TO412-012~Freya-Keelin.png TO412-013-Keelin~Freya.png TO412-054-Keelin~Freya.png TO412-068~Freya-Keelin.png TO412-070~Freya-Keelin.png TO412-136-Elijah-Freya-Keelin-Rebekah.png TO412-138-Klaus-Elijah-Freya-Keelin-Sofya-Marcel-Rebekah.png References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Four Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:LGBT Category:Recurring Characters